1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to collapsible strollers, and more particularly to a three-dimensionally collapsible stroller that can be folded by an operator using only one hand.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many foldable strollers on the market that fold in two-dimensions to a more compact configuration. These types of strollers do not fold laterally to a more compact width. Some of these known two dimensionally foldable strollers can be folded by an operator using only one hand from a fully set-up condition to the collapsed configuration. An example of a two-dimensionally foldable stroller of this type is produced under the name QUATTRO TOUR by Graco Children's Products Inc., also the assignee of the present patent.
There are also a number of strollers on the market that are foldable in three-dimensions meaning that the stroller can fold to a more compact configuration in length, height, and width. The folded width of these types of strollers is smaller than the stroller width in the set-up configuration. Examples of such three-dimensionally foldable strollers include the Peg Perego P3 stroller, the Chicco C1 stroller, and Graco's CLEO stroller.
These types of three-dimensionally foldable strollers use translating tubes to initiate folding, but require the use of two hands or a hand and a foot to complete folding of the stroller in length, width, and height. Thus, folding of this type of stroller can be more complex and difficult to accomplish than that of a two dimensional folding stroller. As a result, one hand fold, two-dimensional folding strollers are significantly more popular among consumers than three-dimensional folding strollers. This is true even though three-dimensional folding strollers are often more compact when folded and thus easier to store and transport. The ease of use of a one hand fold, two-dimensional folding stroller may thus be considered significant by consumers in comparison to a three-dimensionally folding stroller.